Sailor Moon: A new generation
by blackflame28
Summary: It is the 70th Century and a new generation of Senshi are born to fight an evil from within. Please r/r


**Author Note:** Please note that I am going to use the English dub wording for the Ginzuisho, mainly because that's really hard to type. I plan to borrow canon from mainly the Manga. Please also note I am working on another story, so this is story is something I will work on to ease my stress. I do intend to update it semi- regularly. Please read and review!

Prologue

In the 30th Century a great catastrophe happened to the planet Earth. It was by the power of the Silver Crystal, the Earth was saved and thus began an new era. Neo Queen Serenity, along with her husband, King Endymion ruled the Earth, creating a time of peace and unity. The Earth grew leaps and bounds. Protecting by the Sailor Senshi, soldiers gifted with the powers of the planets, Earth was save from attacks, which it suffered from on a regular basis in the 20th Century.

It was thought that Neo Queen Serenity would live forever and this time would never pass. While human life was prolonged, death was inescapable and it did touch the citizens of the new Earth. Neo Queen Serenity and her husband died, passing the throne and power of the Silver Crystal to their only daughter, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Her name changed to Queen Serenity, though more informally still called Small Lady, she, along with her Sailor Senshi ruled the Earth. Peace and prosperity continued.

Centuries later Queen Serenity died and the throne was passed to her daughter, then to her daughter's daughter after that. The Earth saw several generations of Queen Serenity's. During this time, the world changed. It began slowly at first. The lengthen life expectancy shortened and returned to approximately 100 years. People also began to exhibit their own magical powers. At first only a few people had magic but as time continued, everyone did. Their powers would range between surplus speed, telepathy or control over an element.

At some point, the kingdom of the moon and life returned to a democracy. The Sailor Senshi became lost and soon tales of the Moon Kingdom, the Senshi and of Queen Serenity became legend. It was a myth. It was said the need of the Senshi was lost and therefore the power did not need to be awaken in the girls.

In the late 70th Century, a man seized power and took control of the world. He ruled by fear and no one dared to oppose him. Those who did were punished severally. It is during this period, the powerful Senshi are reawaken and it is during this period, our story takes place…

Chapter One

Milena laid on her bed, holding her transformation pen in her right hand. The other girls were supposed to meet her here soon. It was a year to the date before when she had first learnt she was the not so mythical Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi. She remembered being scared out of her mind as the transformation pen glowed brightly before her. She could feel its power calling to her, promising her something she wasn't sure she wanted. As a young girl, she had read all the stories on the Sailor Senshi. She knew they were a beacon of hope that the people of Earth now needed. The Leader was cruel and merciless. He had no problem killing any that came up against him. Milena knew when she took hold of that pen and when the power of Venus washed over her that her days were numbered. If the Leader ever found out that she was Sailor Venus, he would kill her without thought. Or worse, he would get his pet to drain the magic out of her. She would be left nothing but an empty shell. If he then allowed her to live, she would be utterly powerless and an outcast. She would probably die from starvation and exposure. The thought of what her and the other Senshi were planning utterly terrified her.

Milena could hardly believe that a year prior she had been planning to get ready for a party. She had brushed her shoulder length blonde hair until it shined. She had put a bit of lip gloss and blush. She was planning to get her first real kiss that night. She had eye on Evan Browning for as long as she could remember. Her friends had whispered to her that he was planning to go to that party. It would take all her cunning but Milena wasn't going to leave that party until she had tasted Evan Browning's lips. Instead, as she reached for her coat, it felt like time stopped. The universe had called out to her. The room glowed golden and her transformation pen appeared out of no where, calling her forth. It was destiny staring at her in the face and despite the call of Evan Browning she knew she had to take it. More than once, Milena had wondered what would have happened if she had not wrapped her fingers around the steam and whispered the words that came to her as randomly as the pen had, "Venus Power, Make- Up!"

Now Milena knew once her friends had gathered in her room, she would call the words again. A year of training and planning had lead up to this moment. Milena had been the last Senshi awoken and the youngest of the group. She had just turned 16 and it scared her to know that if she failed tonight, she would probably die at the tender age of 16.

Aideen was the second youngest, only a few months older than Milena. She was the brilliant Sailor Mars. Her magic was fire and being able to see through illusions. Aideen was the second Senshi to be called. She never told anyone her story, only that it was a moment she was proud of. She could no longer be silent again the Leader's crimes. She longed to do something and this was it.

Harley was the eldest. She was 18 and the first awoken. Harley said she was 14 when she was summoned to become Sailor Jupiter. Like Aideen, she never regretted a moment of it. It was Harley who often lectured Milena on the responsibility of being a Senshi. In a while, Milena thought Harley resented Milena for being the leader of the Senshi. Harley would be the natural choice, being the eldest and most experienced but history gave Milena the honour.

Nixie, or Nix as she liked to be called, was Sailor Mercury. Nix was the brains of the group. She had just turned 17 and was called two years earlier. From the moment she grasped her transformation pen, she plotted how to attack the Leader. She knew it was dangerous to attack him in the castle but she also knew that was the best place to do so. He wouldn't expect an all out attack there. The only problem would be how to get around his pet.

Milena would never admit to the Senshi but the subject of the Leader's pet fascinated her. She knew it would be stupid to actually want to meet his pet but she did. His pet was a girl that was probably Milena's age, who never seemed to leave the Leader's side. This girl, whose name was Kamaria, was the Leader's most dangerous weapon. With a single touch, she was able to drain the person's power, leaving them helpless. She took the power into herself. At this point, Milena figured she was invincible. How could one fight the one who had encountered probably every power out there? She could read minds, she had super strength, super healing and could control the elements. There was little she couldn't do. If the Senshi came up against her and were unable to incapacitate her, they were done for. Kamaria would have to be dealt with quickly. Yet Milena was curious as to why a girl with such strength and power served the Leader. Why didn't she take over herself? She would be unstoppable. Yet Kamaria was complacent when it came to the Leader. Milena just wanted to know why.

Aideen burst into Milena's room, holding her pen in her hand. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I can't wait," Aideen said, grabbing Milena's hand and pulling her to her feet, "Today is the dawn of a new era. Today is the day the Leader is going to be brought down. No longer will people be afraid to express free thought! Today humanity will taste freedom and democracy once more!" Milena didn't reply. As much as Aideen and Harley spoke of the rewards of succeeding, the fear of failure weighed heavily on her mind.

Nix and Harley walked in next. Harley was smiling while Nix had her microcomputer out and was running some last minute calculations. She had this thing figured out to the minute, with every possible outcome planned. Only in a few was the Senshi scheduled to fail. Milena wanted to wait until those were figured out in their favour, but Harley refused. The time to strike was now. Too much injustice had gone on. They should attack now.

"Are we ready?" Harley asked, holding up her pen, "Let's do this! Jupiter Power, Make up!"

"Mars Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Power, Make up!" In a flash of light, the three girls transformed into their Sailor Senshi uniforms. Milena held her pen in her hand, looking at her new friends. She wondered if she would lose any of them that night. She wondered if she would be the one who would die in the end.

"What are you waiting for?" Sailor Jupiter asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Milena responded then held up her own pen, "Venus Power, Make up!"


End file.
